This invention relates to a simply constructed, long wear valve which may be utilized as a pump.
Valves are used in a multitude of environments to control the flow of fluids. Typically, valves utilize a sliding, rotating or other friction-producing part to effect the opening and closing of the channel through which the fluid flows. As a result, such valves tend to get hot with use, and this may alter the tolerances of the valves and thus the manner in which they operate. This can be a problem for precisely engineered systems which employ such valves since consistency and predictability of operation of the system and its components may be important. Also, because of the sliding, rotating, etc., parts, typical valves tend to rapidly wear out with frequent repetitive use. Valve failure could result in failure of an entire system in which such valves were used.
In selecting valves for use in medical or drug delivery systems, it is oftentimes necessary that the valves chosen be essentially noncontaminating. That is, the valves should not contact and contaminate the fluid whose flow is being controlled.